


Where have you been all my life?

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Older Siblings Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Reader is their sister, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	Where have you been all my life?

Dean sat on the opposite side of the table in the library of the bunker, the place you now call home, reading up on your latest hunt. You were preparing for a nest of vampires, which was pretty easy but you were still fairly new to hunting. Although your brothers had been hunting basically their entire lives, you had been living a normal life. The memories flooded back to you. You had a boyfriend of 3 years, you were living with your best friend but were planning on having your boyfriend and her boyfriend to move in with you. It was perfect, your life was finally coming together.

After being put up for adoption basically at birth, you had no idea who your parents were or if you had any siblings or where they were. One night 2 years ago, you came home from work to join the small party your friends were all having. Your boyfriend, best friend and her boyfriend were all laying dead on the floor, surrounded in pools of blood. You fell to your knees, your legs unable to function properly anymore.

There was another man there, he was standing in the middle of all the blood and bodies. He spoke to you, telling you that he could bring them back but in ten years he would come to get something from you; your soul. You were about to agree when two men ran inside the open door and stabbed the man in front of you. An orange light flashed inside of him until he fell lifeless to the floor, joining the rest of the bodies. That man was your only chance to bring back your friends and now he's gone. You wanted to take the knife and kill the man that stabbed your only way back to happiness but you couldn't. You knew the offer was too good to be true so there was no point in killing the man that just saved you. A single tear fell from your eyes as the taller man looked at the dead bodies and then back at you.

"Y/N Y/L/N?" The taller one asked and you nodded in response, not able to physically talk as more tears fell. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," He paused and pointed to the shorter man, "you need to come with us." You nodded and walked out of the room, down the stairs and outside into the cool night breeze. Dean led you to a black Impala 67 and you got into the back seat. Sam got into the seat with you and you curled up next to him, your body shaking from shock and the cold. He put his jacket over you and your shaking calmed a bit and before you knew it, you were asleep.

When you awoke, you were in a room, laying on a bed. You hoped it was all just a nightmare but that hope quickly subsided when you realised you weren't in your own bedroom. Where were you? And who are these people that you so willingly went with? The shorter one, Dean, walked into your room and leaned against the wall. You sat up, looking at him with puffy eyes and messy hair.

"Y/N, I'm sorry you had to see all that. We were hoping to get to your place before you did but clearly we didn't." He looked disappointed in himself, like he really wanted to save your friends. Dean looked down at the floor then back to you, his eyes were glossy, the same as yours. "We didn't want you to find out like this, but Y/N, you're our sister." Dean opened his mouth to continue talking but closed it again when he saw your shocked face. He sighed and walked over to you. Sitting, he started gently rubbing your back as you leaned into his chest. It made sense, you hadn't known your real family and why would these two men save you then lie to you? Maybe you really were their sister.

"Y/N Winchester." You said to yourself quietly. It sounded so different, but so right. Sam walked into the room and the both of them comforted you. They told you all about their life and about their jobs as hunters, not the normal type of hunter but the type that hunts... monsters? Since when were they real?

After about a month, they offered to teach you their ways of living and hunting and you agreed. You had been living with them ever since they took you in and you loved the Winchester life. Although it had its downs, there were so many laughs and good moments shared between the three of you.

You were torn from your thoughts as Sam walked into the room, asking if you and Dean wanted to go out and get some food. Smiling, you got up and walked out of the bunker, the two boys following behind. You held out your hand for Dean to place the keys in. He did and you closed your palm, getting into the car and starting it up. He threatened to kill you if you got one scratch on his Baby. Sam and you laughed at his remark. You were a Winchester and you wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
